


Random drabble

by serapekkala



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serapekkala/pseuds/serapekkala
Summary: This story is so stupid





	Random drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to troll my bff

David was excited. He was going to finally tell Aaron how he felt about him.

No more excuses. 

He was so excited he wanted to tell Leo about the momentous decision he'd made. Leo would be just as excited that David had finally decided to take the plunge and confess his undying love for Aaron.

After all, Leo had been going on for weeks now about how amazing Aaron was.

He burst into Leo's room, ready to tell him the good news.

Only to find Leo naked in his bed.

With Aaron.

Who was also naked.

David was so shocked he fainted.


End file.
